


Dancing Into Your Heart

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Injury, Kissing, Love, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Violence, relationship, violent relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: Natasha is a ballet dancer from Ireland who is a long way from home and in a relationship she would really like to get out of.The Impractical Jokers spend an evening in Belle Ballet filming a number of challenges.Brown eyes meet sludgy green in an empty dance studio and a spark of hope lights in Natasha's chest.Follow Natasha's journey as she attempts to escape her loveless relationship.





	Dancing Into Your Heart

Running a hand over her slightly sweaty brow, Natasha grimaced and wiped her, now damp, hand on her black leggings as she leant against the cool wall of the dance studio. A bottle of half empty water dangled loosely from her long thin fingertips- her upper lip glistening with a combination of the water drunk only moments before and rapidly cooling sweat.  
‘God knows what this afternoon is going to bring.’ She thought, knowing that her boss had scheduled for a company to do some filming in the studio, however she hadn’t let on what exactly they were filming. The only thing she knew was that there had been an extra class added and she was needed to help out behind the scenes, apparently helping the cast of the show get prepared and kitted up.   
“Tash, you okay to stay late this evening? This film crew want to get all their filming done today. I have to go out this evening or it would have taken the over forties beginners myself.” Natasha jumped in surprise and turned sharply, staring at her boss and mentor who has slithered her way around the door frame to the studio. Before giving an answer, Natasha frowned to herself knowing that her boyfriend wouldn’t be very impressed with the idea of her staying later.  
“I’ll phone Richard and get back to you Belle, although it shouldn’t be a problem.” Even as the words left her mouth Natasha’s brain was already screaming at her, calling her a liar. Richard would go spare as he hated any disruption to her schedule, especially if it meant she wasn’t home when he was. Belle; an attractive woman in her early sixties who could pass for forty easily, grinned and disappeared back round the doorframe, once more leaving Natasha alone in the studio. 

Sitting cross legged atop of the stack of mats in the far corner of the studio, Natasha shivered as the cool air of the day filled the empty room- the lack of body heat and dancing keeping the air a little frosty.   
Staring at her phone, Natasha hesitated before pressing the number for her boyfriend, already knowing exactly how this conversation would pan out.  
“Hello my beautiful woman.” Natasha shuddered lightly at the crooning tone in her boyfriends voice, the hairs on the back of her neck already standing on end.  
“Hey Richard, Belle has asked me to stay late at the studio because so-”  
“Not a chance! You’ll be home at the time you stated earlier when I dropped you off.”  
“Richard it’s a requirement of the job, Belle needs me to stay open and teach some more classes this evening because she has to leave early.”  
“Will there be men there?” He spat, his New York accent deep and thick and she could hear the accusation in his voice.  
“I’m guessing so.” She answered quietly, knowing exactly what was coming next- the investigation.  
“I’ll be checking you when you get home. If I even catch a whiff of any scents on you then so help me god…”  
“I wouldn’t ever cheat on you.” Natasha tried to reassure her boyfriend however she only wished that someone would come and steal her away from her life- trapped in a strange city with a controlling boyfriend.  
Richard put the phone down on Natasha and she couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when the screen went black, signalling that the call was definitely ended. Throwing her phone onto the mat, Natasha brought up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees as she stared out of the window and across the New York skyline- the horizon never failing to mesmerise her; everything was so different to what she had known. Growing up in a small village in Ireland called Killaloe, she was quite happy being the local girl who had a talent for ballet yet when she finished ballet school she was briefly shot to stardom before coming crashing down due to injury- which hadn’t been her fault but that of her overly possessive boyfriend Richard. 

Switching on the lights in the small studio at the back of the building, Natasha looked around the room and smiled- memories of teaching her first classes in this room flooding back and warming her heart. The smell of the wood filled her nostrils as she ran her hand along the small bar by the door- situated a little lower than the main bar in the room to aid the smaller children in warming up and bar work.  
Glancing at the clock on the wall above the mirrors Natasha smiled softly to herself and decided that seeing as she had at least half an hour to go before anyone was due to turn up, she would warm up and enjoy the freedom of dancing the way she enjoyed without anyone watching.   
Connecting her iPad to the main speakers for the room, Natasha spent a few moments going through her playlists to find the right music before pressing play and listening to the first strains of music blasting through the speakers and filling the small studio room- drowning out every other sound.  
After limbering up at the bar and going through a number of positions to warm up her legs and arms, Natasha let her body move to the music and allowing the words to flow through her and show themselves in her movements.   
Dancing around the room, her body felt weightless as she let the music carry her and time passed her by; song after song played and Natasha continued, paying no attention to the sweat running down her back or the ache in her left knee however she came crashing, quite literally, to a halt when a strong hand touched her back.   
“What the fu-”  
“Oh my god I am so sorry.” Natasha stared up at the offender and even though her ankle ached and her heart was attempting to pound out of her chest, she found herself locking eyes with the most intense pair of green eyes she had ever seen.


End file.
